Scales of Tails the Second Scale
by MagicMaker494
Summary: This is the sequel to Scales of Tails. It's about the girls' life after college and how their return back home is, and when things go wrong. It's up to the girls to save this one! Characters: Zane, Rikki, Bella, Will, Emma, Ash, Cleo, Lewis, Kim, Don Setori, Sam Setori, Laurie, Lucy, Dr. Denman, Gregg, Terry Chadwick, Lisa Gilbert, Neil Gilbert, Harrison, and Sophie!
1. Home Sweet Home

Time has passed and the girls survived college! They just graduated and now are on they're way back to Australia.

**Cleo's point of view**

It was a scary feeling to enter back into the Golden Coast, I was hoping that every forgot about the whole "mermaid thing" but sadly they didn't. Reporters crowded around us at the airport, we just ran as fast as we could, we didn't know where to go. But the first thing we saw was my house, so we dashed in there locking all doors, closing all windows. My dad, Sam, and Kim all decided to live in Florida for a while they left when we were gone. So they said we can keep the house to ourselves.

"Well that was a great welcome back!" Bella said sarcastically.

"oh come on! it's not _that_ bad." I said.

_knock, knock, knock!_

"Who could that be? No one is suppose to be here?"

"Don't answer it!" Emma warned me.

Then Will interrupted "But what if it's Sophie?"

"Ok, ok. I'll open it."

"Cleo, NO!"

I opened the door and squeezed her way through the door and quickly closing it behind her, making sure no reporters got in.

"Dr. Denman?"

"Hi, girls. How was college?"

"Great. But why are you here?..."

"I wanted to check on you guys-"

"Great, well we have things to do. Bye now!"

"oh no, no, no. I want tests."

"Tests! WHY!" Rikki said.

"Because, I haven't seen you in a while and I need to be updated on my mermaid file."

"Your what! We are not your test freaks!"

"Rikki, calm down." Zane said.

"ok."

"So, pull up your sleeves girls." She then got out a little needle.

_Later..._

"That was a lot of tests!" Bella said.

"ya..."

**Rikki's point of view**

Zane then pulled me aside to talk to me. "Want to go for a swim?"

"What? Zane are you crazy! The mermaids of the Golden Coast _just came back_, don't you think we would attack just a _little_ attention?"

"Not really."

"So you didn't notice the mob of reporters following us!"

"I did. Rikki chill, come on it's the first time in like... forever since you swam here. Doesn't that make you want to jump in?"

"Not really."

"oh, come on. Will you do this for me?"

"Um..."

"Pleeease."

"Ok, but for you."

"That's all I need."

So we then ran out the door pushing reporters out of the way. A little hard though-but only because they tried to mer-merize me! When we finally got to the beach Nate spotted us.

"Hey, what's up bro?"

"Going swimming."

"With the MERMAID!"

"Can't you ever keep your mouth shut? We don't want the whole Australia to know." Zane said

"Can't keep the Nate-inator quiet."

"What can we do to make you shut up?"

"A date."

"If you want me to dress up like a girl then forget it!"

"No, NO! I want a date with Bella."

"She is dating Will."

"Emma?"

"Ash."

"Cleo."

"Lewis."

"Aw, come on. Can't I at least have a date with Cleo!"

"If I let you go on ONE date with Cleo, you will shut up?"

"Like a mouse with cheese."

"What?"

"Uh, yes."

"Oh... Well we'll get back to you on that right now we have to go." Then we dived into the water and went to Mako.

"So... when are we going to have the wedding?" I said.

"We could do it soon, but I first have to tell my dad."

"Ya, I do too."

"Hey, why don't we tell our dads over dinner tomorrow night?"

"Ok, sounds good."

"Great. Now that we're alone..."

Zane reached closer to me, his arms wrapped around me, and we kissed.

"Speaking of food, I'm hungry."

"Want to go back to my house, I can cook us up some lunch."

"Ok." So Zane and I jumped into the water and went to his house for lunch.

**Bella's point of view**

Will and decided to spend our first day back, at his shed. We always have fun there and it's very relaxing. When we walked in Sophie was sitting on the couch coming over to give Will a hug.

"Will! I have missed you _so_ much!"

"I've missed you too, Soph."

"Oh, hi Bella."

"Hey, Sophie."

"Still a mermaid?"

"Yep..."

"Cool. Well, um... I have to go. I'm going to see a movie with some friends, care to join?"

"No thanks. We're fine here."

"Ok, bye!"

Once she shut the door Will spoke "So... what do you want to do?"

"What could we do?"

"We could... play a board game?"

"Na, board games make me bored."

"What about a movie?"

"How about we go to the beach?"

"On the first day back... and everyone _knowing_-"

"We have to try eventually, we can't live in fear forever. Plus maybe they forgot."

"But the reporters didn't."

"Aw, come on!"

"Ok, Ok. I'll do it."

So, Will and I spent our day at the beach. When we first got there everyone just stared but we ignored them and eventually they went back to whatever they were doing.

"Want some popcorn?" Will asked me.

"Sure."

"Ok, I'll be right back!"

Then, after a few minutes he came back with a bag of popcorn for the both of us. "Aw, thanks Will!"

"Your welcome."

**I was going to do more, but I realized this chapter is already long enough. Please Review, I need at least four reviews to post my next chapter; and please be nice. **


	2. Calls and Tales

**Here's the second chapter! THANK YOU for reviewing! I have got some reviews from guests and members; so I really appreciate it. Please review in order for me to keep updating!  
**

* * *

**Cleo's POV  
**

Lewis and I stayed at my place; we just hung and watched TV. But suddenly as we were watching TV, my phone rang. We both glanced at each other and I answered the phone. "Hello?" I said.

"Hi Cleo! It's Sam."

"Oh, hi Sam!"

"How was college? Did you find your dream job?"

"Ya, actually. I got my doctor's degree, so now i can be a scientist!"

"Cool."

"Ya... How's dad? Is he still freaking out."

"A little. But it's fine, oh and Kim says hi!"

"Hi. Well... uh, I have to go-... Lewis is here so ya."

"Oh, ok. Bye!"

"Bye!" _Click!_ I hung up.

**No one's** **POV**

While Cleo and Lewis continued watching TV. Emma and Ash went to Emma's house for a bit. When they got there Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert gave Emma a big hug. Then they slowly backed away remembering her secret. They still don't understand how it happened and why it was their daughter. Every day they wish that she was a normal girl again; living the life she once had. But Emma didn't think that at all! She loves being a mermaid and would never change in a blink of an eye. Elliot then came down giving Emma a hug and a card, it said:

_Welcome Back!_

_I've missed you so much! I am happy you're back and can you tell about some of your mermaid adventure now?  
_

_Love,  
_

_Elliot  
_

"Aw, thanks Elliot!" Emma said giving him a big hug.

"You're welcome!"

"So... i hear you want to know about my mermaid adventures?"

"YES!" Elliot screamed out.

"Ok, grab a seat." Emma, Ash, Elliot, and Emma's parents then went into the living room and Emma told her stories.

"What do you want to hear?"

"How did you survive college?" Elliot said.

"Well it was hard but I did it..."

_**Flash back!**_

It was the girls' first day in college. Emma was learning her skills to be a swim coach.

"Ok, everyone. You all are here for one reason and one reason only, to be a swim coach. Now, I first want to see how you can swim." The coach said.

"What, what does that have to do with this?" Emma spoke.

"It will help me help you, now go!" Everyone then dove into the water and did some laps. Except Emma, she told the coach that she was allergic to chlorine so she couldn't go in. The coach just let her sit on a dry bench and she watched for a few minutes. A few weeks later they had to see if they could save someone drowning. This tome the coach took Emma to a non-chlorine filled pool and told Emma to jump in and save the body (that's a practice dummy) But she refused, suddenly one of her class mates pushes she into the pool and she falls in.

**Thanks for your reviews I love them! But I need 4 more reviews if you want to see what happens next. **


	3. Is it Time?

**Thanks for your reviews, You keep me inspired to write my stories and I look forward to writing many more.**

* * *

**No one's POV **

_Still at the flashback..._

Emma fell into the water followed by a loud scream. She quickly got out of the water and headed into another room away from water. She then locked the door and luckily no one saw her transform. A few days later after class a coach in training (and or a classmate) decided to try something new, but when she went in the pool one of the dummies fell on top of her and she started to freak out and then drowned. Emma on the other hand was getting her stuff and was about to leave just as it happened. She knew she couldn't let her drown so she dove in and brought her out on one of the pool chairs. Emma then dried herself off and once she was dry she waited for her friend Emily to wake up.

"Emily! EMILY! Wake up! please." Emma cried.

Suddenly as Emma was putting her hands over her eyes to cry she heard a strange cough. So she wiped her tears and saw Emily coughing up some water she must have swallowed when she drowned. "Emily!" Emma cried.

_Cough! Cough!_ "It's me. But how-when I-the dummy-it fell-and I-How?" Emily asked.

"Well uh... I-" Emily then cut her off.

"Your allergic to chlorine, you said so yourself. Are you telling the truth?"

"Uh... of course I am, ya... ya..."

"I don't believe you." Emily smirked.

"Oh come on!"

"Come on? Come on! I your not lying then prove it. Go over in the non- chlorine water and jump in... and stay there for two minutes."

Emma was in shock. Scared what was going to happen next, was it time? To tell her; she has been her friend since day one at the campus. But is it right? What would she think? All of those thoughts were going on inside her mind at the moment.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, I just want to get more reviews in order for me to keep writing. I need 3 reviews in order to post the next chapter, Thank you.**


	4. Keep Quiet!

"Come on, do it! Or is there something I should know? Are you scared of water? Huh, is that it? Speak up Emma!"

Emma froze, she could barley get out a word "I-I."

"Em, if you don't do this on your own I will push you in."

Emily got tired of Emma's "uh's" and "um's" So she dragged her over to the water and jumped in with her; holding on to her to make sure she doesn't get away.

"AH!" Emma screamed. She kicked and screamed trying to get out but Emily had Emma in her grip. But Emma didn't kick and scream for too long, because once she got to ten she grew her long orange scaly tale. Emily suddenly jumped with fear and tried to get out of the pool as fast as she could. Emma tried to reassure her but she was still a little jumpy.

"Emily! Calm, down. I am still the same smart, kind, fun girl I always was."

"How long-when do you- how did you- your a-a... a..."

"Mermaid. Yes, I am one. It's a long story; So I'll tell you later. But right now you have to PROMISE not to tell anyone! If you do I could... I could."

"Could what?"

"It's not important. But do you promise?"

"Ok." Emily sighed.

"Good."

_End of Flashback!_

"Eventually, Emily decided to become a magazine writer and she joined The Golden Coast Times." Emma stated.

"WOW!" Elliot said. "That's cool, do you still know Emily?" Suddenly the doorbell rang and Emma got out of her seat to answer it. The girl with blonde hair, blue green eyes, and was wearing a T-shirt that said _Love_ was Emily. "Guys, I want you to meet Emily... The one from my story."

Emma's parents just stood there in shock, but Elliot ran over to Emily and asked her a million questions. "How long have you known Emma? Didi you tell anyone else Emma's secret? Is it true you are a writer in The Golden Coast Times?"

"Elliot! Say hi first." said Emma.

"Hi."

"Hi!" Emily chuckled. "I understand your excited, so why don't we go in the living room and chat for a bit."

"Oh and Emily you remember Ash, right?"

"Oh course! Hi."

"Hey." Ash said.

"So, why don't we talk?" Emily asked.

"Ok." They all said.

_So, Emily told some stories of when they were in collage while Cleo on the other hand got another mysterious_ call...

**Cleo's POV**

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" Cleo answered. "What? I-I?"... "You promise?"... "Ok." Cleo then hung up the phone and gave Lewis a long worried look.

"What is it?" Lewis asked.

"That was Nate... He's going to pick me up in a bit for a date. Zane told Nate that if he would shut up about our secret then he could go on a date with me."

"What?" Lewis was in shock. But it wasn't new, Nate had always tried to get the girls. Instead he justs creepys them out! Lewis finally nodded in agreement, knowing if Nate spills the secret they will be on total lock down! He hoped of it did come to that he would rather have Denman again then any one else. She at least was kinder than any other crazy marine biologist. Right then the doorbell rang and they both knew who it was. Before Cleo left she told him that she loves him, and this date with Nate means nothing to her. But Lewis was lost in thought, wishing for Nate to keep this promise. Finally when he was out of his thoughts he heard the door shut.

Lewis felt a little awkward still standing in Cleo's house, so he got out and went to Rikki's Cafe for a smoothie.

**Sorry this took so long, with school now starting I need to find some time for this. I need 2 more reviews to post the next chapter oh and please be nice. I would never say anything mean on your stories so don't do it to mine. But I will allow constructive critasism.**


	5. Are You Crazy

**I do NOT own H20 or McDonald's  
**

* * *

**Nate's POV  
**

I was so excited to finally go on a date with Cleo. I picked her up at her house in my car. I decided to take her to McDonald's for a nice dinner, she looked like she was having a blast with me!

**Cleo's POV**

It was the worst date of my life! He thought he would be a gentleman and order the food for me. The food wasn't even what I wanted! He gave me The Big Mac with a side of extra large fries. But his was very amusing; he had a cheese burger, small fries, and a happy meal. On the inside I was laughing like crazy but on the outside I acted cool and calm, with a hint of "This is the worst date ever!"

Afterwards we went to the movies and saw Princess Unicorn and the Lost Magic.

"How can I help you?" The ticket guy said.

"My _date_ and I are going to see Princess Unicorn and the Lost Magic."

"Two tickets it is." The man said sarcastically.

"Thanks, this was my date's choice. I never wanted to see this."

The man just shouted. "NEXT!" I just rolled my eyes as Nate was trying to act like I wanted to see this. During the movie I looked over to his face and he was smiling and laughing. While I was bored to death! Finally when the movie was over he drove me home and as I was about to leave he asked me. "Was this fun or what?"

"Sure..." I said with a fake smile on my face.

He then tried to make his move but I put my hand in front of his face and pushed it back, then I got out and went inside my house. "I'm finally alone!" I said relieved as I sat down in the couch. I could hear Nate's car go out of the driveway as I sat in silence. I was exhausted! Nate was very weird and annoying... as usual. I thought about calling the girls up and go for a swim for a bit but I was too tired! So, I moped up the stairs and went to bed.

**Rikki's POV**

_Later..._

I went to Zane's house for lunch and decided to stay a bit after. Finally after dinner Zane and I went to the beach and watched the waves go by. We already told our parents about tomorrow night and they can't wait for the news! They don't even know what the news is, which is a good thing. When we got to the beach we saw Denman talking to some strange guys; not her strange guys they were different. They wore black tux's and had black ties. i could hear Denman all the way over here yelling "No, you can't!" Suddenly they came over to us.

We were on the blue striped beach towel talking and trying to pretend they weren't there.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" The tough guy called.

"Who, me?" I said playing dumb.

"Are you Rikki Chadwick?"

"Well my last name _is_ Chadwick but I'm not Rikki." I fooled.

"Then who are you?"

"That depends, who are you looking for?"

"Ma'am I may ask that this is serious and we need answers."

"Who are you?" Zane said.

"FBI."

Zane and I exchange faces. We didn't know how to answer this one.

"I-I'm uh... Rachel Chadwick."

"Are you lying to us?, Rikki?"

"I'm... not Rikki."

"Give it up." Zane said. "They are the FBI we have no chance on losing this one."

"What?" I said.

"And you are?..." The other guy said.

"Zane Bennett."

"Oh, in that case you two follow us."

"Um... uh... o, ok?" I stuttered to say.

They took us to a strange black vehicle. They opened the back wide doors and put us in. Next thing I knew, everything turned black...

**Bella's POV**

The next day I went for a swim and headed to the beach at Mako. When I got there I saw Will; smiling and waving at me. I didn't expect him to be there but I was happy. We hung out for a while and sat on the sand. But suddenly we saw a boat coming closer and closer to us. We didn't know who would be out here this early, so we tried to ignore it. Until it came on land, then two men came off and yelled over to us. "IS ANY OF YOU BELLA HARTLEY?"

"I am..." I said.

"WHO IS THE OTHER GUY?"

"His name is Will."

"Why don't you both come with me... FBI."

We both were frightened as we walked closer and closer to the men. I suddenly felt one grab my arm and everything went black...

**Why are Rikki and Bella both getting unconscious? What are the FBI going to do with with Rikki, Zane, Will, and Bella? Find out in chapter 6! I need a few more reviews to post the next chapter. Oh and I do not own any food items from McDonald's. I do own the movie that Nate and Cleo saw though.  
**


	6. Guess who and Who are you?

**Rikki's POV**

I woke up and found myself in a large empty tank with things on my wrist and weird noises coming from outside the tank. It was very dark for some strange reason, until I saw the lights flash on and a strange women had a huge smirk on her face, she was saying something but I could hear her. But I bet she was saying "Hello my little mermaid, are you ready to make me rich"

"No, no! You can't!" I yelled underwater.

"Rikki... Rikki... Rikki! Wake up!" "Wake up, wake up, wake up." She echoed.

I suddenly _really_ opened my eyes and hit my head on some glass. For a minute I was relieved, then I looked around and saw where I was. I thought I was in another dream again. So, I pinched my arm to see and... I was awake.

"Morning Sunshine!" Denman came by the tank. Luckily there was not glass on the top of the tank, so I could get some air.

"What are you doing here?" I asked first.

"They thought you should wake up to a familiar face."

"You are familiar alright." I mumbled. "Anyways, why am I here? And-where's Zane?"

"Oh, right. I'll go let them know he can come in."

"Let who know?" But she didn't hear me. She just opened a door and came back a few minutes later with Zane.

"Zane!"

"Rikki. Are you alright, are you hurt?"

"No" "Not yet anyway" I mumbled. I jumped out of the tank and dried myself off as I jumped to the floor. "Denman, answer me! Where-am I?"

Denman gave a worried look and then spoke. "You're- You're-... In a government lab."

"Ga- ga- government lab?... Where exactly!"

"It's uh, well let's just say it's still in the Golden Coast... ish."

"Ish?"

"Kiiind of."

"Ugh!" I screamed. "Let me speak to the person in charge of this thing. Zane stays!"

"Ok." She then left the room and some different doctor came in.

"Hi." She said. "I see you have gotten out of the tank. How is that?"

I wasn't planning on telling her anything! If I had any chance of getting out of here it would be without giving them information. I just told her "It was nothing." and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Dr. Freedman."

"Ok?"

"And who are you young lady?"

"None of your business!"

"Ok, ok. Chill."

"Why am I here!"

"For mermaid environmental research, what else?"

"How, how- da- did you know?"

"Honey, we're a high class government. Don't you think we would know about you being a mermaid. ... and we saw the news."

"HA!" I said.

"Can we be alone for a minute?" Zane asked.

"Sure, Sure! Take all the time you need." Once Dr. Freedman closed the door Zane started to talk.

"I can't believe Denman would betray us!" Zane shouted.

"How did you not see this coming? She tried to capture us once then did it again and now look what she's done!... anyways that's not important what's important is that they don't find out about, Cleo, Emma, or Bella, and especially MAKO!"

"Ok. But how much longer are we going to keep this up? We can't hide everything from them _forever_."

**Dr. Freedman's POV**

"How's our other patient doing?" I asked Sam, my right hand man.

"She's still under. But the other boy is freaking out in the other room over there. Here take a look."

_Through the security camera..._

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! LET ME OUT! MY GIRLFRIEND NEEDS ME!" Will yelled banging on all of the walls as hard as he could.

_Back to the security room..._

"Whoa!... Well, I need him. Get him into the mermaid's room. I need him to wake her up!"

Sam went into the room Will was in and got him into Bella's room.

**Bella's POV**

"Poke her again! Again! AGAIN!" A man yelled.

"Bella, wake up." "Wake up" the man echoed. I quickly jolted and realized that was a dream, Thank goodness! Suddenly I realized I was under water?

"Hey." Will said outside of the tank with a huge smile. I look up in my tank and saw that I could go above water and talk to him.

"Hi." I responded.

"Sleep well?"

"Not as well as you think."

"I know, this place is weird."

"Where are we?"

"...I, don't, know? But I think they might _know_."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well for starters. I have never seen the FBI but their people in tanks before."

"True. ... But maybe there is some other reason?"

"I don't know. But we can't tell them anything!"

"Right!"

**_Back in the security_ room...**

"Sam!"

"Yes, Dr. Freedman."

"Get that girl from room 207 in the laboratory room."

"Yes, !"

"And you." Dr. Freedman pointed to Denman. "Come with me to the conference room."

"Ok." Denman replied.

(Room 207 is Rikki's room)

**That's chapter 6. I hope you like it so far. I have some good things coming this way so like, follow, favorite, and review to find out more! I need three reviews to post the next chapter, Thanks.**


	7. Trying to Avoid Them!

Rikki's** POV**

I was outside of the tank talking to Zane when suddenly three men came in. One was wearing a white lab coat and the other two wore all black. The guy in the white lab coat said to go to him. I refused and ran around the room. I ran and ran around until Zane spoke

"Rikki, stop!"

I turned around to see him then looked back and saw the big men right in front of grabbed my arms and took me to another room.

"What do you want!" I yelled.

They just ignored me and was heading towards a table,right away I knew what they were going to do and I fought got another men in the room and slammed me on the table! It hurt my back a little but I still tried to fight. The man with the white lab cost grabbed a needle and stuck it in my arm. Then he poured water on me and picked off a scale. I screamed in pain crying on the cold medal table. But I couldn't get up because my body was num and I was still in pain.

They just examined my scales and look at it through a microscope.

**Dr. Freedman's POV**

"So, how long have you and the mermaid known each other?" Dr. Freedman asked.

"Umm... uh... who, are you.. talking about?..." Dr. Denman responded.

"Oh please!" Freedman cried. " I know you have had contact with her. Who is she?"

"She, she who?"

"The mermaid!"

"Oh... Ok, I guess we will be here forever if I don't tell you. Trust me, I've played that card. You can't steal my card trick."

"Hu?"

"Never mind that." Denman then gulped and continued to speak. "Her name is Rikki Chadwick. She was an average teenager of Australia, but one day her friends and her went on a trip. Kind of. They found a c-c."

"What!?" Freedman interrupted.

Denman just couldn't give this away so she lied to Dr. Freedman. "A colorful fish that turned them into mermaids. I think."

"What do you mean, _you think_?"

"They might of lied to me. You never know."

"True. What about this new mermaid in our facility."

"What's her name?" Denman asked.

"Bella. That's all we know."

"OOH! Bella Hartley. She's a mermaid too! When she was nine she went to Ireland and some how became a mermaid there. Rikki, Cleo, Emma, and Bella are like best friends."

"Who's Cleo and Emma?"

Denman's eyes widened, didn't even realize she mentioned their names. So she pretended like she didn't know what she was talking about. But Dr. Freedman didn't believe her. So, Freedman gave a fake smile, walked out the door, and went into another room where the FBI was.

"Good news. She told us EVERYTHING! Now boys, I need one more favor. Get some girls named Emma and Cleo, S.T.A.T!"

**Cleo's POV**

"Cleo, Satori?"

"Yes?"

"Come with us." A tall man said.

She walked over to a black van and went inside when she got out a pool was right in front of her. The man pushed her in and a strange lady came out and started to laugh.

"I never thought this day would come." She said.

"What day?" Cleo replied.

"The day I get all four mermaids." The lady chuckled.

"AH!" Cleo screamed. She looked around and saw she was back in her bed. Luckily _that_ was a dream. Her heart was pounding, a hundred miles an hour. She quickly called Lewis but he was out. She then called Will and he didn't answer. So she called Sophie and gratefully, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sophie! Have you seen Will?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in a while."

"OH NO!" "Great." She mumbled. "Uh... Soph?... Can _you_ come over to my place. ... Like... right now?"

"Strange question but uh, sure."

"Cool, thanks."

After a few minutes Sophie came to Cleo's house.

"What" Sophie rolled her eyes.

"They-Trouble-Will-Secret-You-Help!"

"What? Cleo, calm down... now tell me again but in a calm tone and breathing normally."

"They're in trouble, Will might be too! I need your help! !"

"Are you sure? Maybe your over reacting a little."

"No. I'm not! Here, call Rikki I dare you."

"Ok." So Sophie did. She called and luckily she picked up, or so they thought.

"Rikki."

"Who is this?" A voice said

"Sophie."

"Do you know Rikki's secret?"

"What? Ya, who is this?"

"Sorry. Rikki is busy with testing to uh, help our community."

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

"What did she say?"

"We need to go."

"I told you!" Cleo snapped back.

"Where could they be?" Sophie asked. They paced back and fourth for a few minutes. Sophie offered any one they know could ever do a thing like this. Cleo just stared at Sophie for a few more minutes until she got an idea! She pulled her phone out and started calling a number...

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

"Hello?" The women on the phone said.

"Denman. What have you done with Rikki and Bella!"

"Cleo, is that you?" She whispered.

Cleo responded with a yes. Denman was a little hesitant about talking to her though

"Cleo, now is not a good time."

"Why not!" Cleo demanded.

"They got them."

"Who got who?"

"The-has-" They kept on losing connection. "Rik-and Bell-run-before-..."

_Beep, Beep, Beep_ the call dropped.

"Who was that?" Sophie asked.

"Not important. I need to call Emma!"

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

"Hey."

"Emma!" Cleo shouted.

"hi."

"Where, are, you!"

"In my room, why?"

Cleo was over joyed to hear she hasn't been captured yet. She told her to quickly come over to Will's shed, as fast as she could. Emma knocked on the door a few minutes later holding her knees and catching her breath.

"Come in, quick!" said Cleo.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

Cleo explained how she thinks Denman has Rikki and Bella. But it's too dangerous for them to go out and find her.

"We have to find them!"

"But Emma, it's too risky!"

"We have to try."

**Ok everyone that's chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to comment, like, and follow to find out more. Thank you.**


	8. Escape the Great Escape

Emma, Cleo, and Sophie discussed a plan. While back in the lab, Freedman was doing some more tests...

"I've just finished the scale quadrant analyzes. Now I need you to get the van so the FBI can get Cleo and Emma."

Freedman's worker nodded and left the room, a few minutes later he came back with a report saying the FBI has left.

**_Will's__ S__hed... _  
**

"Got it." Cleo asked.

"Got it!" Sophie responded.

"You can go, we'll come by later tonight."

Sophie nodded and left the shed. Cleo and Emma softly watched TV.

When night fall hit. Cleo and Emma peered through the door and ran to the address that Sophie sent them a few hours ago. When they got there they walked through the automatic doors and crawled by the check-in desk.

"Who's there?" The women called.

Bella lowered her voice in a deep tone and pretended to be someone in another room. "You probably imagined something."

"Your right Bob!"

"Bob?" Bella whispered to herself. She then chuckled at how good impressionist she was.

"Hurry up, Bella!" Cleo called.

Bella crawled faster and caught up to Cleo

Sophie said she found the mermaid lab and was going onto step G of the plan. Cleo and Bella found the room were the boys were at and helped them escape.

"What are you guys doing here!" Will jumped.

"SSHH! We're here to save you." Cleo warmly smiled.

"Go back home." Zane whispered. "It's not safe here."

"Of course not!" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, you have to trust me, NOW GO!"

Emma still didn't believe Zane but not too long after did he have to prove it. Carl came in the room and the girls were under the tablecloth table.

"Hi..." Will started awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I heard some other voices." His head turned left and right. "Girl voices."

"Oh you heard." Will frowned. "_I mean_... You heard! We were just-practicing girl voices. Right Zane?"

"Um, ya right."

"Can I hear it?" Carl asked.

"Sure..." Zane said awkwardly. "Hi! I'm Zane." he pitched his voice.

"And I'm Will!"

Their were a few moments of silence until Carl finally broke it with his unstoppable laughter. When he stopped he applauded and left the room.

"That was close!" Will relieved. "Come on out girls. Carl's gone."

Emma crawled out under the table and immediately asked who Carl is.

"He works with Dr. Freedman, a marine biologist that's got the FBI involved."

"What!" Cleo jumped. Then rubbing her head from hitting the table, "How did that happen?"

"I don't know but she's not a nice biologist, that's for sure!"

"Guys!" Emma whispered. "We have to get out of here, Sophie just texted me the room number. We have to help her. NOW COME ON!"

They all snuck into room 107 and help Sophie get the girls out of the tank.

Zane got up and carried Rikki and Will carried Bella. Cleo and Emma got two laundry bins, they had a tan-yellow cloth to it and wheels on the bottom for moving. Once they put them in each one they all started piling clothes on them and then got into janitor outfits they got in a costume shop before they came. They bought some extras for Zane and Will and in minutes time they were all dressed. Cleo even bought mustaches for the boys and hats white hats for everyone. Cleo and Bella put their hair up in ponytails and tucked in in their hats. Once they got out they started whistling rolling the bins. Luckily the lady at the front desk didn't ask any questions and let them pass through.

They just casually walked out, and then ran with the bins all the way home! Or at least Will and Sophie's home. Once they got their they locked the doors, shut the windows, and got the gigantic pile of clothes off Rikki and Bella.

"Thanks." Rikki said wiping the scraps of clothes off her pants.

Cleo gave her a hug, "Anytime. Trust me! I don't think you staying in their is apart of our 'do not expose our secret' package we made."

"guys?" Rikki asked. "What are we going to do? They will find us again and Dr. Freedman comes back to the lab at seven."

Sophie went up and explained the plan. "...It's midnight right now and the first step is waiting."

They all waited, and talked, and waited some more. By the time time it was five-thirty they walked over to the nearest news station.

Sophie spoke to the anchor...

"We must go on your show." Sophie insisted.

"I'm sorry but you can't... _but_ one of our talk shows in our corporation is the two doors to the left. You can talk to her and see."

Sophie thanked the anchor and did as he told. She knocked on the door and a lady in a bright red dress with golden long hair, a bright smile on her face appeared and she spoke like she never have spoken before! She had some light to her voice, she made Sophie feel welcome. The lady greeted her and invited in her room, they sat on the couch and Sophie spoke her mind.

"I was wondering if some of my friends and I can go on your talk show..." She went on and on, talking about them being mermaids and how this might save them. The whole time the lady never drifted away, she was fascinated by her story. When Sophie was done the lady let it sink in and responded. Sophie left the room but got her name before she left.

"The name is Cindy, from Chattin' with Cindy. That's the talk show you're talking about."

Sophie waved and walked over to the lobby where the rest of the gang was.

"What did he say?" Will asked.

"He said no. But I went to another lady that is on a talk show... and she said yes!"

They all cheered and jumped, hugging each another.

"Now we have to get ready!"

**Thanks for reading! More is coming. please follow and I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I've been busy, but I promise I will make as much room as I can for writing. **


	9. Saved?

**Sorry this took me so long. Here's chapter 9.**

Some ladies came out in the lobby and escorted them to the makeup room. Once they had their makeup on, they were headed to the dressing room. Finally when they were done it was show time!

They sat on a big couch, Cindy sat in her own chair. Going over her lines. When the camera man yelled 3 they all got into the perfect position.

"3,2,...1" He said. A red light appeared on the camera and they were now on air.

"Hello and welcome to Chattin' with Cindy. I'm your host Cindy Colbrett. Today I am here with the myth of all myths, you've seen 'em. You know 'em. Please welcome the mermaids!"

The camera flipped over to them and they all waved. Then it turned back to Cindy, "But they're not here to show their scales. The mermaids of the Golden Coast have an important announcement to make..."

"Hi," Bella started. "We have been captured, and tested, it was painful. Dr. Freedman and some F.B.I has been keeping us locked up in a secret facility and they will continue if it is not stopped."

Cindy spoke again, "Protect our only mermaids, tell us what you think at our website; /saveourmermaids. Thank you. Now here is my mermaid life by Dwayne McCabe. Enjoy!"

"And... we're off!" The camera man stated.

"Thanks for helping us spread the word. I know it was lame." said Bella

"No it's not!" She said, "I love how you said what came to mind. You spoke your heart and that's all that matters."

"Thanks. We'll keep track on those comments."

"Here, I bet that Freedman is going to come after you now. Stay in my office for a while, have some snacks, watch the rest of my show, and check out those comments."

Cindy beckoned her assistant. "Take them to my office and give them whatever they request."

"Yes, Ms. Colbrett." She walked over to the gang and took them to Cindy's office.

They all ate some snacks and watched TV. Bella and Rikki were on the computer checking the comments when a video request popped up.

"What's that?" Rikki asked.

Bella responded, "It looks like a video request from someone named, #1."

Rikki clicked on it.

"Rikki!" Bella yelled. When they turned back to the screen it was the President.

"Mr. President." Bella gasped.

"Rikki, Bella." He responded.

The rest of the group quickly rushed to the screen.

Bella asked, "Is anything wrong, Mr. President?"

"I saw your announcement and I have to say my F.B.I should not of done anything so terrible. I'm so sorry they put you through that. Dr. Freedman will now be sent to prison."

"You don't have to go to that extent."

"No, No." Rikki added, "Let #1 do his duty."

The President laughed, "Oh Rikki..." He calmed down and continued speaking. "We are now putting down a law for anyone who tries to harm or experiment on mythological creatures. Otherwise known as, mermaids. Shall me sent to jail!"

"Thanks." Cleo said. "But if I may ask, why so into our mermaid problem?"

"Because one girl convinced me greatly."

Lucy Denman popped on the screen of the video chat (from her house. Not the White House)

"Lucy?"

"Ya, I saw your voice-TV-thingy and I called the President. My mommy helped."

"Wow." Zane said.

The President continued, "I would like to invite all of you to my official dinner to announce out new law. Lucy and Denman are invited too!"

Before they spoke about it Rikki asked a question, "What if we get wet? We would need a place to hide."

"No worries." he said. "We will have a room just for you four if you... well..."

"Transform." She added.

"Yes. Now, is that is yes?"

They turned around and huddled to decide, once they did. They focused their attention back to the screen."We would be honored." Cleo said.

"Wonderful, Air Force One will arrive in an hour." The video chat closed and left their screen to their back round again. Before they went home to pack, Emma pulled up the video chat again and called in Denman

_Beep,Beep,Beep..._ Denman appeared on the screen,"Hello." she said.

"Hi." Emma tried to smile,"I called you because I wanted to know why you helped us, you found out we were mermaids and captured us, then did it again, and now you help Freedman. Why did you help us _this time_?"

"I did help you all get to college and you did help me get my research done. I just thought I could do you another favor, just because."

Emma was shocked," ."

"Well, I've got to go. We will meet you at the airport for Air Force One. Bye!" Denman hung up and the gang left the building and went back to their homes to pack. Considering they might stay in Washington for a while.

**Find out what might happen. What does Freedman think about all this and is all their problems really gone? Follow,like, and review to find out.**


End file.
